Reuniting the Pack
by lossit.bay
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Set about 1 1/2 months after Code. Ben has moved school and isn't hanging out with the other virals. Tory goes to find him and get him back in the group.
1. Chapter 1

**DO NOT read this if you have not finished code. The story will not make any sense and it would spoil the ending to an amazing book. I own nothing but the story.**

****"Tory, you need to go talk to him. He won't listen to us, you have to tell him you forgive him." Hi nagged me. not for the first time.  
"I know, I know. It's just...not right now." I swatted him away like an annoying fly and returned to my English essay, muttering the last sentence I had written under my breath.  
Hi wasn't giving up that easily. "Obviously no now but soon, ok. Tory?" He elbowed me for my attention.  
" Yeah, ok, go away." I gave him a shove and continued writing my Julius Caesar essay. Hi left to joined Shelton. "You'll miss the boat!" he yelled over his shoulder, earning glares from the librarian.

_Ben is haunted by his backstabbing deed_. I stared at the words I had just written. This was supposed to be a paragraph about Brutus. I quickly scored out Ben's name and replaced it with Brutus. I slammed my book shut and hurried out of the library and down to the docks. _Brutus kills himself_ I thought before I could stop myself. " That has nothing to do with Ben. It was just a writing mistake. Nothing to do with Ben at all," I told myself. But despite my reassurances I was worried about him. And it had been over a month since... the storm. It was time to face my feelings.

On the boat ride home I quizzed myself on topics I had been avoiding. _Do you like Ben? Yes. As more than a friend? Yes. Enough to date him?...Yes. Even after what he did? Yes, he lied and he shouldn't keep secrets from the rest of us but he wanted to help and you would have pushed him away. Right then! Go help the poor boy_!

When Hugo docked at the townhouses I was still talking with myself. "Tory?" Ben's dad brought me back to reality.  
"Oh, sorry," I replied. "I need to go to Loggerhead. To find Ben."  
Tom Blue gave me a sympathetic look as he left the docks. "Good luck. If anyone can get him out this mood of his, it's you."


	2. Chapter 2

At the dock I jumped to shore and headed right through the forest to Tern Point where I knew Ben was likely to be. I found myself breaking into a jog, and then an all-out sprint. I should have done this weeks ago. I came to an abrupt stop when I neared the ledge and hid behind a tree to get my breath back. After a few minutes I squared my shoulders, took a deep breath and walked calmly to the ledge. Ben was sitting with his back to the rock. I still got a shock every time I saw him with his new Citadel look. His previously long hair was now cropped in the military style and he wore the camouflage uniform of his new school. His fishing gear was in a jumbled mess at his feet and it was clear it hadn't been used that day.

"Hey," I said casually and sat down next to him. Silence, typical Ben Blue. At least he hadn't changed that much.  
"It wasn't your fault." Technically, it was, but I was trying to make friends not enemies.  
"I could have got everyone killed." Ben's hands were balled into fists and he was shaking with suppressed anger. I carefully took his left hand and unpeeled his fingers from his palm, and then slid my hand in their place. I looked him in the eyes and gave him hand a squeeze. He gripped it tightly in response. I could tell he was on the verge of losing it.  
"You actually saved everyone, you know." I told him  
"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Mumbles.  
"I'm not! I've thought about this." Ben gave me a questioning look so I continued. "The Gamemaster was here already so he was going to target Charleston anyway." I had his attention now. "You offered us as players- the four people with the most experience with tracking answers in illegal places and facing sycos with guns. Not to mention our secret advantage. Nobody had ever come out of his sick games alive before and we did. Then we went and stopped him from causing further harm to anyone. You saved hundreds of lives."

"You make it out that I'm the hero." More mumbles  
"Wasn't that the plan?" I whispered and let go of his hand. Disappointment crossed his face, quickly replaced with confusion as I swung one leg over him and placed the palms of my hands on his cheeks. And finally, surprise as I leant in to kiss him. After quickly brushing my lips to his I pulled back to read his reaction. Still surprise.  
"You like me?" His tone mirrored his expression.  
"Yes."_ I really did. And now I had kissed him I was desperate to kiss him again._  
"Seriously?" I could hear the doubt in his voice.  
"Yeees!" I was impatient now.  
"Ok, just checking." He gave me one of his rare smiles and brought his lips down to mine.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ben's coming to the bunker tonight." I informed Hi and Shelton on the boat back from school  
"Wow. What did you do, I mean, say?" Shelton asked. He hi-fived Hi. Jerks.  
"I told him that if he hadn't volunteered us the Gamemaster would have chosen someone else in Charleston and things would be much, much worse."  
"Ok. So then what did you do?" Hi had a disturbing look in his eyes.  
"I kissed him." Through gritted teeth. The boys hi-fived again, cackling like maniacs.  
"I knew she couldn't just talk him round." Hi stated.  
"Well try and be normal when he arrives." I frowned at them to show my disapproval.  
"soooo, are you a couple then?" Shelton asked casually._ Oh, god, here it comes._  
"Yes." As quietly as I could.  
" Louder, Victoria!" Hi was practically jumping up and down.  
"Yes! Ben and I are dating!" I heard chuckles from behind me and turned to see Tom Blue smiling into the distance._ Crap_.

"Behave I warned Hi and Shelton as I heard ben's runabout docking. They were playig a game on Shelton's ipad and didn't even look up. Ben entered and I smiled at him. That's my boyfriend! I waved at him to come and join me at the computer. He grabbed a chair and set it behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder. _I could get used to this_.  
" Right, this is what was found on Karsten's drive. It's mainly technical and of course Coop couldn't tell Karsten what he was feeling but we've learnt some stuff...

"Crap. It's 5.30! Can you take us back?" I turned to face Ben and practically kissed him. Hi couldn't resist the urge to woop. I felt my face burn and turn to shut down the computer.  
"Sure." His voice had a questioning tone so I explained.  
"The three of us are technically grounded and I'd rather our sentence wasn't extended."  
We waded out to Sewee and climbed in. Ben started the engine and expertly reversed the boat out. "If you're all grounded then how were you allowed to the bunker?"  
I knew my face was guilty. "You."  
"Oh.**"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to stop people asking- I ordered Code from Amazon and it came on the 27th of december. I know it's not out in many other places but I have read it and wanted to write a fic on it.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Our parent's let us out because now that you're at the Citadel, you've been alone most of the time." Shelton looked at Ben warily, well aware that Ben could snap at any moment and throw him overboard. Ben's eyes were locked on his course and he remained mute.  
"Ben, I-" But he cut me off, "Tory, I don't care if all our parents think I'm going crazy. I got to see you guys properly for the first time in ages and you didn't disobey your dad in the process. I'm happy!_ Woah, no need for a speech._  
"If you're happy, why are you frowning, dude?" Hi said  
" I'm concentrating on not crashing Sewee."

He was coming in very fast and I tensed for the jolt of Sewee slamming into the docks but Ben cut the engine and turned smoothly as the boat glided, docking without a bump.  
" Slick. You've been practicing, Blue." Hi approved.  
" Not much else to do." Ben grabbed his school bag from under the bow bench and followed us up the bench. " Are your phones and laptops banned too?"  
"Technically, but I need my laptop for "school work" and my parents don't really check what I'm doing because I'm a good boy." Shelton smiled angelically.  
Hi burst into laughter. " Yeah, I don't know how I would ever finish my Spanish homework without good old google translate." The pair fist-bumped but they were interrupted by Ruth.

"Bubbakins! You're late for dinner!" Hi sighed and trudged of towards his townhouse. He flashed his open hands twice behind his back. I understood - video conference in twenty minutes. Shelton nodded despite Hi's back being turned and Ben checked the time on his phone.  
"I'll need to get rid of Whitney before then." I told them. I squeezed Ben's arm goodbye and headed for my door.

"Tory! How's Ben?" _Ugh. She couldn't even attempt subtlety._  
"He's very happy to see us." I said tightly and sat down at the table. _Best get this over and done with in one sitting_.  
"Yes, but what about you and Ben. Has he kissed you yet?" She had been disappointed when I ignored Jason but the idea of me having a relationship soon perked her up again.  
I thought back to the day before._ Yes, he certainly had._ "Yes."  
"When? Tell me about it!"  
_You're not my mother! Calm down, Tory. Breathe._ "I'd rather not." Ever so polite. "When is dinner?"  
"Well, I was going to was going to wait until you father came home so we can eat as a family."  
_So now she was family. Don't let it get to you._ "Sure." I grabbed an apple and ran up the stairs.

I quickly changed out of my uniform and booted my laptop. Ben and Shelton were already online so I switched to video mode. "I'm going to throw her out the window one of these days!" I had leant close to the screen and Shelton recoiled in shock. "Hello to you too."  
I made a face at him. "She is never going to leave! Kit said she would find a new house but she hasn't! I have another two and a half years until college when I can leave, and I don't even want to think about college because we'll all have to go to the same place and, ugh.." I dropped my head to the desk. It was better if I didn't look too far in the future because then I started to feel out of depth.  
"What's up with Tory." Hi had finally joined us.  
"She's being a drama queen." Shelton informed him. I lifted my head, ready to shoot him daggers but then Ben added "The bimbo's annoying her," and his insult made me smile. Coop choose that moment to run into the room and dive onto my lap.  
"Oof. You're not a puppy anymore, boy." I shoved him on the bed next to me and he put his head under my arm to see the screen.  
" Hey, Coop. She annoying you too?" Hi asked him. Coop barked and I laughed.  
"He understands you." I said  
"Of course he does, we're packmates." Hi said jokingly  
"What if he can though." Shelton was serious.  
"We should test it. Flare,and we'll see." I didn't want to miss an opportunity. There was a collective groan but soon there were four more pairs of golden eyes staring out of my screen, joining Coop. I closed my eyes and swam down into my subconscious. Four flaming ropes spread out before me. I picked up little thoughts from them and recognized the owners. I tugged on Coop's rope gently and thought to him. Bark five times. I opened my eyes with difficulty and focused on my laptop. The boys were staring at me. "Did Coop just bark five times, by any chance?" I enquired  
"Yeah."  
"That's creepy, Tory!"  
"What did you do?" The boys didn't like my mindreading qualities  
"I told him to bark. You try it."  
Hi shut one eye and stuck his tongue out. "Nope. Didn't work."  
"What did you try and get him to do?" Ben asked him.  
"Push Tory off the bed."  
"Hey!"  
"Well, it didn't work so you have nothing to complain about."  
I visualised the four flaming ropes, and this time, I grabbed Hi's. **_You are an ass!_** I thought- screamed down the rope. On the screen he yelped and fell off his bed.  
"Not fair, Tory!" I heard through my speakers.  
I smiled and found Ben And Shelton were too. Hi reappeared and I opened my mouth to speak. I heard the front door slam. "Kit's home, Have to go." I told them.  
"My mum's back too." I heard Shelton grumble as I shut the lid.****

Pretty rubbish. It's kind of a filler until my next idea. Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**The next day, after school.**

"I'm taking Coop for a walk!" I yelled to my father as I ran down the stairs.  
"Tory!" Came the reply. I waited to see if he would continue. Nope. I trudged into his study.  
"Yes?" I asked him.  
"You're grounded."  
"But I'm just taking Coop for a walk. It's not like I'm meeting the guys." He frowned.  
"I'll take him out later."  
"But he's my dog!" I whined. "I'll just be half an hour." Puppy eyes.  
" All right. But only because I have a lot of work to do."  
"Thanks, Kit!" I ran out the house and started along the path through the dunes. Coop and I began to race, grateful of the freedom.

I was sprinting after my wolfdog when my foot got caught in a rut in the path and I slammed to the ground. A flare lighted in me. I let out a whimper and Coop came back to lick my face. My pain was shooting through my right ankle and I was holding back tears. I carefully sat up and removed my iphone from my back pocket. It was thankfully still in one piece, however, it was devoid of signal. _Brilliant._  
"Coop." I told him, trying to get my meaning across. "Go. Get. Help." He barked and then raced off the way we had come. I hoped he had understood.

Ten minutes later I heard the thudding of someone running and Ben rounded the dune, flare already burning. Coop wasn't far behind, Ben glanced at my white face and my hands protectively cupping my ankle and swept me up into a bridal hold.  
"I can walk!" I protested  
His golden eyes met mine. "Bull." He started walking slowly back to the townhouses and it was a while before he spoke again. "Do you think it's broken?" I could hear the worry in his voice.  
"No, just sprained. It doesn't hurt that much."  
Ben saw through my lie and kissed my head in sympathy."It has to be pretty bad for you to allow me to carry you this far." I didn't know how to respond so I just buried my head in his chest and tried to block out the pain.

When we neared the townhouses I told Ben to put me down. He did but kept one arm tightly round my waist to keep me standing. I hopped towards my house but Ben stopped me. "Tory, your flare." His eyes had already dimmed to their normal brown. I tried to relax and lose my flare but it wasn't working. I was starting to panic now, which wasn't helping. Ben noticed and drew me into a hug. I breathed in the unique mix of smells that make up him, letting it calm my nerves. **_Snup.**

Trying to keep my mind clear I hopped towards my front door. Ben rang the doorbell and we waited anxiously. Kit opened the door, took one look at Ben's arm wrapped around my waist, and went into a rant.  
"I thought you were out walking your dog! I trusted you and you betrayed that trust!..." I zoned out. I had to stay calm or I would flare and that would make our situation so much worse. Ben tried to cover me, explaining what had happened but my dad wasn't believing it.  
"And why would Cooper run to your house? He lives here for christs sake!"  
Ben didn't miss a beat. "Coop knows I'm strong. Tory was about ten minutes walk away, you wouldn't have been able to carry her that far."  
"You carried her!"  
This wasn't going well. It was time to pull out the big guns. "Dad, please." I whispered.


End file.
